villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Daniel
'Daniel Rosas-Sanchez and Aurelio Rosas-Sanchez '''were two Mexican criminals and brothers who led a kidnapping ring in Mexico City. They were the two main antagonists of the 2004 thriller-drama, ''Man on Fire. Character Biography Daniel, nicknamed "The Voice" arranged kidnappings for wealthy children and adults in Mexico. He led the criminal organization, "La Hermanadad" meaning "The Brotherhood", which was made up of corrupt cops who let kidnappings happen after they were bribed. Aurelio was his business partner and enforcer. They arranged to kidnap Pita Ramos, a little girl from a wealthy family. However, her bodyguard, former CIA assassin named John Creasy (Denzel Washington), fights back during the kidnapping and kills several of the kidnappers with his Glock. However, he gets shot about five times during this and Pita is kidnapped anyway, later being killed by the kidnappers after the ransom money gets stolen and the two's nephew is killed during a shootout. Creasy is suffering from a collapsed lung, but he swears revenge and goes to war wtih the kidnappers, armed with an arsenal of illegal weapons. At one point, Aurelio hid behind a corner with a sweatshirt when an ambitious reporter named Mariana arrived with her driver. Aurelio jumped out and pulled a sawn-off Remington 870 shotgun, which he used to kill her driver and threaten her with. He told her "If you value your life, do not publish those photos." He then left with a smirk. However, he underestimated her. She published the photos anyway and exposed the two for who they were. Creasy then gained access to their home and held Aurelio and Daniel's pregnant wife, Reina, hostage. Aurelio manages to retrieve a nickel-plated Auto-Ordnance 1911-style .45 pistol, which he shoots Creasy in the chest wtih. Aurelio attempts to flee only to drive straight into oncoming traffic, getting rammed head on into by a truck. Aurelio is badly injured and Creasy takes him hostage again. Reina attempts to bribe Creasy but he informs her that he doesn't want money. He holds a Colt 1911 pistol on Aurelio's head and orders Reina to contact Daniel for him. Reina does so. Creasy calls Daniel and informs him that he has his family hostage. Daniel asks Creasy how much money he wants, which angers him. He tells Daniel that his brother wishes to speak to him, and takes the phone over to Aurelio. But before he can start speaking, Creasy jams a sawn-off double-barreled shotgun into Aurelio's fingers and blows them off. Creasy screams into the phone that he wants him, not his money, and that he will continue taking his family apart "piece-by-piece" until Daniel surrenders. He eventually reveals that Pita was alive after all, having been kept because "a dead girl is worth nothing". This means that he would have sold her into slavery or more likely, prostitution to get more money. He negotiates to return Pita safely just so long as he returns his brother and wife, but will have to give himself up as well. Creasy is slowly bleeding out from getting shot in the lung by kidnappers earlier, but Aurelio's .45 shot to the chest has sealed his fate. He will not live past the end of the day. Creasy agrees, and succumbs to his wounds during the exchange. However, unbeknowest to the kidnappers, Creasy was wearing an electronic tracking device that led the cops right to them. Miguel Manzano shot Daniel Rosas-Sanchez to death with a SIG-Sauer P226 pistol as he was resisitng arrest. It is unknown what became of Aurelio. Alternate Ending In an alternate ending to the film, Creasy wasn't wounded as severely and survived to be taken to Daniel's home. Daniel attempted to execute him with his brother's 1911 pistol but Creasy had the drop on him. He blew up the house with Daniel and him inside. It was never specified what became of Aurelio in this timeline, either. Casting Roberto Sosa played Daniel Rosas-Sanchez, "The Voice". Gero Camilo played Aurelio Rosas-Sanchez. Gero Camilo did not know any English at all, so all of his lines were in Spanish. The two were named after real-life criminals. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Honorable Category:Liars